In a surgical procedure known as an osteotomy, a surgeon cuts a portion of bone. In some procedures, a surgeon can temporarily remove a portion of bone, access tissue beneath the removed portion, and replace the removed portion. Osteotomies are routinely performed for the hip, knee, jaw, chin, and other suitable parts of the human body. In some examples, a surgeon can perform an osteotomy as a part of a surgical procedure for a human hip. For example, the surgeon can perform an extended trochanteric osteotomy to remove an implanted femoral stem that has failed.